Deflecting - A McRoll in the REAL World Story
by Mari217
Summary: Lots of kind gestures in The McGarrett/Rollins home today, and a cute, humorous revelation to Catherine from her mom. Part 8 of the REAL WORLD Thanksgiving marathon


_I'm so thankful for Sammy & Ilna, every day. I couldn't ask for better friends to be in the REAL World with! Much love, Ladies._

_REALMcRollers, readers, guests, we are so thankful for each and every one of you and for your love and support of Steve and Catherine and the REAL World. Xoxxo Mari_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Deflecting<strong>

**McGarrett/Rollins Residence**

"Mary and Joan get off alright?" Catherine asked when Steve and Elizabeth entered the house.

"All good." Steve nodded. "Mary said to thank you again." He looked at Catherine's mom. "You didn't have to take the ride to the airport, Elizabeth. I appreciate it and I know Mary did." His smile was one of appreciation.

"It was my pleasure. I adore Joan and if I could entertain her for another half hour so you and your sister could chat a bit longer, all the better."

Joseph came in from the Lanai to see his wife and Steve. "Not much traffic?"

"There's _always_ traffic here, but …" Catherine said to her dad, then looked at Steve. "You made good time."

"Yeah, we actually did. We were early enough that we walked them inside. Your mom bought Joan another book." He grinned.

Elizabeth shrugged as she placed her purse on the coffee table. "For the plane ride. It was a book _about_ a plane ride."

Joseph smiled at his wife before turning to Steve. "I could deflate the air mattress and put the den furniture back in place while you two get dinner."

Steve and Catherine responded simultaneously without even a glance in the other's direction.

"Nah, we're good, Dad."  
>"Thanks, Joseph, but we're fine."<p>

"But you can move back upstairs now, there's a double bed in Mary's room, right?" He looked between his daughter and Steve.

Catherine caught Steve's eyes. "Yeah, but it's only a few more days …"

"And your mother and I could move into Mary's room and give you your bedroom back…"

"No." Catherine shook her head. "I'm not having you and Mom change rooms." She tucked her hair behind her ears and grinned. "Besides, all our stuff's in the den and the downstairs bathroom ...and the air bed's a queen." She shrugged and Steve looked away, his mouth twitching up in a grin at her litany of reasons. "We're uh … used to a queen."

"But a real bed's more comfortable. How about if we don't change rooms and you two take the empty spare room? So what if the bed's a double? You're young, young people cuddle up anyway..."

Catherine smirked at the cuddle remark and walked over to kiss Joesph's cheek. "Dad, stop. You're being very sweet, but really, it's fine."

Captian Rollins was about to speak when his wife placed a hand on his arm.

"Joseph?" Elizabeth cut off her husband before he said another word. "They said they're fine, Honey." She patted his hand when he nodded with a smile and said, "Steve, why don't you take Joseph for a spin in the Marquis? He's been eyeing it like a kid in a candy store since you showed it to him. I'll help Catherine with dinner."

"Alright, whatever you say, I just want my girl to be comfortable." Joseph gave Catherine a loving smile and turned to Steve, "And if you're really willing to take the Marquis out, I'd love a ride."

Steve grinned at Catherine who was looking gratefully at her mom. "I'd be happy to show you how the Marquis runs." His eyes lit. "Let me grab the keys."

Catherine felt a wave of affection for both men as she overheard their easy conversation; but when she heard Steve say, "Would you like to drive?" her love and pride in him simply engulfed her.

Steve offering her dad that experience in his treasured Marquis, when he absolutely _hated_ being a passenger, gave her a such a sense of happiness and contentment that she couldn't contain her beaming smile.

As they heard the car drive off, Catherine turned her smile on her mom. "They may never come back, you know." She and Elizabeth were in the kitchen and Catherine handed her mother five outdoor place settings.

"Yes, well, sometimes your dad needs a distraction. He really just wanted you to be comfortable, even though his baby girl is a decorated naval officer who did three tours in-country."

"I know. It's just that …" She shrugged.

"Catherine?"

"Yeah?"

"I get it, Sweetie. The den is not next door to _us_. I was … _deflecting_ your father."

Catherine pinked ever so slightly. "Thanks, Mom." She kissed her mother's cheek and turned to remove marinated steaks from the refrigerator.

"Your father would get it eventually, too, but you'd have to spell out you'd like your privacy …"

"Oh, I'd _so_ rather not …"

"Exactly. Hence the deflecting" Elizabeth winked at her daughter. "Just you wait."

Catherine tilted her head in question.

"I've seen Steve with Grace Williams. You'll be _deflecting_ him someday."

Catherine laughed. "I'm already under Commander McGarrett's _very_ strict orders never to reveal any future romantic details Grace gives me." She reached into a cabinet to grab glassware, but looked up when she heard her name.

Elizabeth was almost out of the kitchen when she turned back with a smile, "Catherine, Sweetheart?" The smile reached her eyes.

"Yeah, Mom?"

"I wasn't talking about deflecting for _Grace._

Catherine pinked again and something warm filled her chest as her mom left the room to set the table on the lanai.

_#_

* * *

><p><em>End. Thanks for reading! <em>

_And Ilna stayed up all night, until about 5:30 a.m.! to finish and polish yesterday's story. Applause for her dedication to the REAL World thanksgiving marathon. Show her some extra love!_

_And don't miss tomorrow's Story! Mari_


End file.
